Soldier's Fortune
Soldier's Fortune was an NX-event that was that occured on July 19th, 2012. Using 4,900 NX, players could use a slot machine with 3 columns that gave 3 prizes, one from each of their respective category. Through an additional 1,100 NX, players were able to duplicate one of their three received prizes, but the prize duplicated was random. Only one may be used per spin. How to Play #Click the "Shoot" button. If you are not logged in, the login window will pop up. # If you do not have any Shots, you will be asked to purchase either 1 or 11 Shots. #Like the items you won? Purchase the optional Double Shot for 1,100 NX to get a double of one of those three items. But the Soldier’s Fortune will decide which one of your items is doubled! #Log into the game and check your inbox to see your winnings. Important Notes: #You must have a Combat Arms character to play. #Shots cannot be traded or gifted. The items you win cannot be traded or gifted. #To purchase a Double Shot, you must have at least 1,100 NX in your NX balance. Even if you have Shots left, if you do not have 1,100 NX in your NX balance, you will not be able to take the Double Shot. Possible Rewards Category 1 (Left-most column) *Bushmaster C15 Type 97 (7,30 or 90-day) *Anaconda Gold (7, 30, or 90-day) *Anaconda Silver (7, 30, or 90-day) *Balisong Knife (30 or 90-day) *Beretta 93R (7, 30, or 90-day) *Brass Knuckles (30 or 90-day) *Desert Eagle SE (7, 30, 90-day) *Dom Pedro Sword (30 or 90-day) *G18 Cobra (7, 30, or 90-day) *K5SD (7, 30 or 90-day) *M11 Tactical Knife (30 or 90-day) *M1911 Knight's (7, 30 or 90-day) *M67 Frag Pack (30-day) *M69HE Frag-NL (30-day) *Machete (30 or 90-day) *Ninjato (30 or 90-day) *P226 (30 or 90-day) *P226 Silver (7, 30 or 90-day) *The Golden Gun (7, 30, or 90-day) *Tiger Strider (30 or 90-day) *Tracker Knife (30 or 90-day) Category 2 (Middle Column) *1,000,000 GP Reward *Legion (Permanent) *ACR Sandfire (7-day or Permanent) *AK-47 Gold-Plated (7-day) *AN-94 (30-day or Permanent) *AUG A3 (7-day) *Azazel (Permanent) *Carbon 15 (7-day) *CZ Scorpion EVO 3 A1 (7-day or permanent) *CZ805 (30 or 90-day) *Double Barrel Punisher (30-day or permanent) *Dragunov Black (30-day or permanent) *DSR-1 Subsonic (30 or 90-day) *Dual Skorpions (7-day) *FAMAE S.A.F. (30-day or permanent) *Jackhammer (30-day or permanent) *Kriss SpecOps (30 or 90-day) *L85A1 MOD (30 or 90-day) *M21E (30-day or permanent) *M24A3 (7, 30 or permanent) *M417 Combat (7-day) *M60 Steel (30-day or permanent) *Magpul FMG-9 (30 or 90-day) *MG36 (30 or 90-day) *Orthus (Permanent) *PSG-1 MOD (30 or 90-day) *R870 MCS (30 or 90-day) *SPAS-12 Gold (30 or 90-day) *Ultimax 100 (30 or 90-day) Category 3 (Right-most Column) *Aviator's Cap (30-day) *Ballistic Helmet (30-day) *Baron (7-day) *Bonus EXP Pass (25%) (x100) *Bonus GP Pass (25%) (x100) *Boonie Hat (90-day) *Chemical Gas Mask (30-day) *Codename Scorpion (7-day) *Codename Hawk (7-day) *Codename Raven (7-day) *Codename Viper (7-day) *Captain Souza (7-day) *Combat Vest (30-day) *Crusher Mutagen (7-day) *Custom Reticle (7-day) *Cyclops Bandana (30-day) *Deckland (7-day) *Devil Mask (30-day) *Flecktarn Camo (90-day) *Force Warrior Helmet (30-day) *FP-I Face Guard (90-day) *Green Beret (90-day) *Hana (7-day) *Hauser (7-day) *IBH MK2 Seal (90-day) *Kamara (7-day) *Mei (7-day) *Optical Sight (30-day) *Party Respawn Token (x1 or x7) *Player Name Color Change (30-day) *Prankster Bandana (30-day) *Recon Vest (30-day) *Respawn Token (x7) *Rocco (7-day) *ROKMC Hat (90-day) *Shapka (30-day) *Skull Mask (Jaws) (90-day) *Skull Mask (Silver) (90-day) *Skull Mask (Smiley) (90-day) *Striker Mutagen (7-day) *Supply Case GP - Extreme (x1) *Supply Case GP - Hazard (x1) *Supply Case GP - Regular (x1) *Tactical Backpack (90-day) *Tiger Stripe Camo (90-day) *VBSS Helmet (90-day) Soldier's Fortune Returns! This event made a return on the 14th September. Soon after it was brought back, it ended a few weeks later. It is unknown whether this event will ever return to Combat Arms in the future. Trivia *This seems to have been based off of MapleStory's "pioneering" Marvel Machine, which was introduced a month earlier. It is likely that it will spread to other Nexon games in the future. *None of the rewards have a 1-day duration. Category:Events Category:2012 Category:Game Mechanic Category:Game Improvements